The Revenge of the red
Plot the story starts in the tennis playground where Julie trains,Julie is training with ship,com'on ship are you ready julie says,ship ship Ship says,when suddenly Ben appears saying hey julie do you wanna play with me (the theme song starts) "Your voice..it's a bit..different,are you okay Ben"? Julie asks,"I'm..um..totally fine..junie" Ben sais,"Junie?Don't you mean Julie" Julie asks,"Julie?..oh,Julie yeah"Ben sais,"I think you should go home now Ben"Julie sais.."If that is what you want girl friend of mine"Ben sais while walking away.Julie takes out her cell-phone and calls Gwen telling her that something is wrong with Ben,Gwen tells her that she noticed from this morning and that she sent Kevin to keep his eye on Ben for a while,then Julie hangs up with Gwen.Ben walks down the street and then sees a sign saying "COME EAT OUR FREE CHILLY FRIES,HURRY UP ONLY 2 MINUTES LEFT FOR THE OFFER" Ben than walks to it quickly,meanwhile Kevin is watching Ben carefully while wearing his detective suit noting that "But Ben said he quit chilly fries along time ago..weird"? "3 Bags please" Ben asks the man who is giving out the free chilly fries.After Ben walks away with the chilly fries Kevin walks after.Later,Ben is walking down town into an old sewer.."Ok...now I know something really is messed up"Kevin sais while going into the sewers after him.After Ben reaches the end of the sewer,he opens up a secret door and walks in while Kevin sneaks in quickly before the door closed,"What the.."Kevin sais,while he sees Ben tied up and drugged on the floor with Hugh garding him and the Ben that he was following all this time took of his wig showing that he is Albedo."You know too much" Albedo sais while he snaps his fingers which causes Hugh to loose it."I thought Hugh was a big softy" Kevin sais while he's trying to avoid Hughs punches,"We he was..untill I hypnotised him into being a brainless warrior everytime I snap my fingers" Albedo replies.Hugh grabs Kevin and smashes him into the ground causing him too faint then they tie him up with Ben."Tell me again how you could transform if you don't have the ultimatrix" Hugh asks.."I'll just wear this fake Ultimatrix and pretend to transform when I'm actually using my new transforming powers"Albedo replies,"Why are you doing this again" asks Hugh."I'm doing this so that I could trick Azmuth into giving me his all new Omnitrix (hoping that it has the DNA code of a Galvan)...aren't you gonna ask me how we got Ben Tennyoson" Albedo asks,"No need,I should know cause I'm the one who drugged him good..he should stay this way for 24 hours atleast,you better hurry up Albedo if you want that third Omnitrix" replies Hugh.Later,Gwen is seen fighting an intergalactic prisinor,Ben comes as Jetray and then he turns into Rath and takes the intergalactic prisinor out with the roughest moves possible."Ben..are you ok" Gwen asks "Sure I am (Rath sais) Why wouldn't I be" then he turns back to Ben and walks away while Gwen gets worried.Ben (Albedo) gets into the Rust Bucket III getting ready to fly to Primus (cause Azmuth is working on the new omnitrix there).Julie walks in and sees Ben about to take off.."Ben,are you ok" Julie asks,"Why would I not be" Ben asks,she tells him that Gwen called her to check on him,Albedo gets worried and then turns into ChamAlien.He runs up to her and jumps on her shoulders and then gets his stinger out of his tail."What are you doing Ben" Julie asks,"You know too much" ChamAlien sais,and then he stabs her in the back and then throws her out and then he flies to Primus.He reaches Primus and heads to the top of the DNA volcano were Azmuth is,"Azmuth,I want the new Omnitrix" Ben asks.."Well,I believe you do deserve it" Azmuth sais and then he gets the new omnitrix and gives it to Ben..but then he shows to Azmuth that he is Albedo.."Oh no" sais Azmuth.Kevin,Gwen,and back-injured julie come by using Ship and see Albedo with the new omnitrix..."We're too late" sais Gwen.Gwen gets mad and then heads to Albedo..Albedo transforms into Gravattack and grabs Gwen by the Hand and then throws her away.She gets back up and then shoots mana but it doesn't hurt Gravattack..then he turns to Feedback and shoots energy bolts from his antenna.One hits Gwen (which causes her to faint on ship) and the other hit julie which caused her to fall into the DNA volcano and did'nt come back.Feedback Albedo and then he starts to laugh,he turns into Jetray and flies away.Later,Gwen woke up and then she,ship,and Azmuth tracked Ben and Kevin by there plumbers badge.When they reached the sewers,Hugh was gone and then they woke up Ben and Kevin.Gwen tells Ben that Julie fell into the DNA volcano which might have caused her to die..Ben gets mad and sad and then shouts out "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo"! To Be Continued... Major events *Albedo Gets the all-new thirs Omnitrix. *Julie fell into the DNA volcano which probably caused her death. Characters *Ben *Gwen *Kevin *Julie *Azmuth Villains *Albedo *Hugh (hypnotised) Aliens Used by ben: Aliens Used by Albedo: *Rath *ChamAlien *Gravattack *Feedback *Jetray The Writer and the drawer *Drawings by AMR (OUT BREAK) *Story by Out break & BenXp. Category:Pages Category:Stories Category:Ben 10 Category:OutBreak Category:BenXp Category:Out Break Category:Ultimate Universe Category:Ultimate Universe